


Let's dance tango (one shot, maybe...)

by Elseaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P South Italy (Hetalia), 2P Spain (Hetalia), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elseaa/pseuds/Elseaa
Summary: Flavio aide Andres à progresser à danser le tango
Relationships: 2pspamano, Spamano
Kudos: 2





	Let's dance tango (one shot, maybe...)

-Aie ! Tu m’as encore marché sur le pied ! Se plaignit Flavio  
-…Pardon. S’excusa Andres.  
-C’est pas grave, on va reprendre, reste consciencieux et concentre-toi sur les pas.

Ils reprirent alors le tango depuis les premiers pas de danse dans l’énorme salle, tantôt calme, tantôt dynamique. Le blond avait beaucoup d’audace dans cette danse si sensuelle contrairement à Andres.  
Flavio avait remarqué le manque de confiance en lui de l’espagnol dès les premières fois où il dansa en tant que son partenaire, c’était ce qui l’empêchait de progresser et la raison pour laquelle Flavio, ayant plus d’expérience en danse que les autres élèves s’en sortait largement mieux qu’eux accepta d’aider Andres à s’améliorer. Ils continuèrent de danser ensemble en s’arrêtant aux instants où il avait plus de mal lorsque Flavio manqua de tomber et s’agrippa alors à l’épaule de son partenaire qui l’attira contre lui pour lui éviter la chute.

-Tu fatigues ? Demanda Andres.  
-Non ! Ne t’en fais pas j’ai… glissé.

La professeure se rapprocha alors d’eux, elle avait un air très dur sur la visage mais Flavio qui la connaissait depuis bien des années savait qu’il renfermait un femme très soucieuse de ses élèves autant que leur apprentissage.

-Le cours fini dans une dizaine de minutes, arrêtes-toi Flavio et va te reposer. Pas toi Andres, toi tu me suis. Ordonna-t-elle.  
-Mais je dois encor-  
-J’ai dis repose-toi ! Insista-t-elle en coupant Flavio.

Il était impossible d’avoir le dernier mot avec elle, Flavio le savait mieux que quiconque, il se détacha alors doucement du torse d’Andres, se permettant un regard dans ses beaux yeux vert olive. Le blond rejoignit le banc au loin et regarda les autres élèves danser ensemble jusqu’à ce que la porte à coté de Flavio s’ouvrit, ses deux amis, Allen et Oliver rentrèrent dans la pièce.

-Hey Flavz ! On est venu te chercher, on sors en ville, tu viens avec ! Proposa Allen.  
-Je ne manquerai pas ça ! Je dois juste récupérer mon sac à dos.  
-Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Oliver d’un air malicieux.  
Flavio rougit légèrement et passa sa main dans son cou tout en jetant un regard discret à Andres pour faire comprendre à son ami qu’il ne se trompait pas.

-Je…Oui, je dois vous expliquer des trucs. Répondit-il enjoué.  
Le cours finit à l’instant et Flavio suivit ses amis dans les vestiaires pour reprendre son sac et enfiler sa grosse veste blanche, l’automne étant là, l’air s’était beaucoup refroidit. L’école d’art qu’ils fréquentait tout les trois étaient vraiment grande et abritait autant des cours de danse que d’art et même de musique, Allen apprenait la batterie et Oliver avait préféré la guitare électrique et le piano. Allen passa alors son bras autour de Flavio.

-Alors ? Raconte nous tout ! S’impatienta-t-il.  
Un petit sourire égaya le visage de Flavio, il prit du temps à trouver par quel bout commencer à expliquer sa mésaventure. Oliver se rapprocha de lui, tout autant impatient qu’Allen.

-Eh bien… J’ai glissé en dansant et il m’a rattrapé.  
-Oh ! Il est entreprenant, et après ?! Dit Oliver.  
-En fait je lui avais agrippé le bras et donc il m’a gardé contre lui pendant que la prof nous parlaient, c’était hyper gênant !! Mais vous n’imaginez pas à quel point il a le corps chaud, je crois même qu’il est plus musclé qu’on le pense, tout est allé trop viiiiite ! Mon coeur battait la chamade, j’espère qu’il n’a pas remarqué ! Expliqua Finalement Flavio de manière très enjouée.  
-Ma main à couper que tu as une touche ! Invite le ! Clama Allen.  
-Non, ça ne veut rien dire, il ne s’en est peut être pas rendu compte… Se questionna Flavio.  
-Ou peut être avait-il bien prévu de te prendre dans ses bras et l’occasion s’est présentée. Posa Oliver comme théorie, très content pour son ami.  
-Semaine prochaine on l’invite, pas de discussions ! S’exclama Allen en souriant.   
-Tu crois ? On peut essayer mais faites gaffe hein ! Il ne faut pas qu’il comprenne que je l’aime bien…


End file.
